More Than Friends
by HidinginDarkness
Summary: Sakura...I have something to tell you..." Sakura's heart stopped "What?" "I don't think we should be friends anymore..."
1. All She Wanted Was Friendship

**Hello!! This is just a story that has been playing around in my head for the past few weeks. It is a little break from my bigger work called "Kakashi's Love" and I hope you enjoy this one, even though it probably won't be that good. I will admit this one is as angsty as my other major work. Eh but I digress and I will stop babbling and let you all get to reading the story lol. **

_Italics-Memories_

_**Bold Italics-Thoughts**_

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any of the music in this fan fic....I only own the plot, but that rarely ever counts lol.**

**Pairing: KakashixSakura**

**Rating M for angst and attempted suicide....**

As Sakura walked down the driveway from her home and onto the barren path, she was already on the edge. She had already had a fight with her mother, whom she had been visiting, and unpleasent things were shared between the two, and it left Sakura's mother seething and Sakura herself crying. The memory replayed itself over and over in her mind and she felt like crying all over again. The fight had been about Sakura's choice in friends, and she felt that her mother should have no say in who her friends were since she was after all twenty years old and out on her own. Sakura's mother had always been controling and Sakura had had hard enough time breaking away from her mother's tight embrace and into the world. She still visited at least to let her mother know that she still loved her....even though they almost always ended up in a fight afterwards, which usually left one of them in tears.

-**Memory**-

_"Sakura, how often do we have to have this conversation?!"_

_Pinching the bridge of her nose she responded "As often as you keep bringing it up."_

_Sakura rested her elbow on the table of her mother's dinig room table and rubbed her sore temples. Her mother was on one of her rampages about Sakura's life. No matter when she visited, no matter what the start of any conversation, her mother always ended up on this topic. It had been the same for two years. Ever since she had moved out two years ago, her mother had not been able to accept it. Sakura looked up and glared at her mother who stood on the other end of the table, hands slammed palm down, sparks flying off the tips of her long pink hair and cerulean eyes like ice blue flames. _

_"You belong at home!" her mother all but shouted._

_"Mother I am tired of having this conversation." she said in a calm, tense voice._

_"Then move back home and the conversation will not have to be repeated."_

_Sakura slammed her hands on the table and shot out of her chair. Her head was bent down, anger pulsating through her petite frame. Slowly she lifted her hard jade gaze to her mother's and fixed on it._

_"No mother."_

_"Ever since Naruto and Sasuke died you have been this rebellious-"_

_Her mother stopped when a sharp crash echoed through the home. Sakura's breathing was coming out in sharp pants and her fist was extended. The remains of the ceramic bowl that had been on the table shone dully in the light. The fruit had clattered to the floor, making dull thuds before finally coming to a rest. Her mother's gaze traveled from Sakura to the broken, jagged pieces. Before she could say a word Sakura grabbed her coat and stormed out the door, slamming it behind her as tears poured down her cheeks._

-**End-**

"No no no!" Sakura whispered fiercly to herself

She shook her head and and tried to erase the fight with the violent shake of her head. She didn't want to think of her mother now, especially since it was a Wednesday night and it was special. Every other night during the week she met up with her former teacher Kakashi and they talked and listened to music. They didn't care that he was her former teacher or the fact that he was almost thirty, they wanted to continue the friendship they had formed in the years of Team Seven and Team Kakashi and up through. She also knew that he wanted to keep an eye on her because she knew he knew that Sakura was always literally on the edge. Ever since the loss of Sasuke and Naruto she had never been the same. Kakashi was now literally her only friend, for Ino had married Chouji and little Ikimi was taking up all her time. Sasuke had left and when Naruto had gone to get him back, even though promising Sakura that he would bring him back, it had gone wrong and both of her friends had perished at the hand of the other, leaving Sakura almost all alone. Kakashi had been her salvation in the darkness of her life.

"Hmm." she sighed.

Shaking the bangs of her pink hair from her face, she checked to make sure that the ponytail, that held her shoulder length hair, was still in place. Despite the cold and harsh wind that whipped around her, it was holding tight. She pulled her tan coat tighter around herself and tightened her pink scarf. She pushed against the wind and she could see the light of Kakashi's small home at the end of the path and she forced her almost numb legs to go faster. Not only was she anxious for the warmth of his home, but she was more anxious to see his face. All she wanted from Kakashi was to be apart of his life, even if it meant only being a friend, she didn't care. Right now he was her lifeline and she didn't want to lose the last connection she had with the real world. She didn't expect a relationship out of him, all she wanted was his friendship. She knew that if she lost that...she would lose herself. At last she reached the small back porch of his home and she knocked on the door with numb fingers. He answered almost immeaditly and she felt warmth rush to her heart at the sight of the smile that adorned his face.

"Sakura!" he beamed.

"Hey." she smiled.

"Come on in out of the cold. Music is ready in the other room and there is already refreshments there too."

"Alright." she said as she caught a glint of something in his eye.

She smiled as she entered the small kitchen of his home and handed him her coat. She rubbed her arms through the soft sleeves of her cherry red sweater and she could feel the warmth seeping in through her dark blue jeans. Straightening her hair she made her way to the small room where she saw the two plush black chairs around the coffee table that held chips, pretzels and tall glasses of water. She sat down in one one of the chairs and helped herself to a few pretzels while she waited for him. The salt was tangy on her tongue and she smiled again as Kakashi entered the room. He wore

a black turtle neck and faded jeans and his mask, that usually hid most of his face, was gone and his hair hung in his eyes. So many times she had reached out and brushed it away, and she had loved the feeling of his hair. Taking his place opposite her, he lifted his gaze and smiled. She caught the glint in his eye again, but it was gone before she could blink. Ignoring it she reached out and took one of the glasses and lifted it to her lips, for her mouth was suddenly dry. Something was wrong, she could sense it and she didn't like it.

_**'Kakashi...'**_ she thought

**There you are! This is the first chapter in "More Than Friends" I hope it's ok and that you like it. Its just a little break from my bigger work. Please review if you would like!**


	2. Her Hopes Were Shattered

**Everyone I am so sorry that I have not updated this in so long. There has been so much happening that I can't even begin to explain to you the amount of it. So I give you this chapter as my way of making it up to all of you.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot and maybe...just maybe this bag of Reeses.**

His eyes were oddly haunted as they looked back at her and she knew deep in the pit of her stomach that something was definitly wrong. There had never been a time in all of their friendship when he had been this quiet during one of their talks. ..with the exception of one...and she almost teared up at the memory of it. It had been the only time his words had pierced her in a way that did not only heal in an new way, but left a sense of worth behind that she could never quite forget...and when he had seen how much of a state she was actually in, had been there for her...even when he found out. She had wanted him to not see her that way, but it had happened at the memorial stone and she closed her eyes remembering.

-Memory-

_She stood as the rain poured down on her pink hair, leaving in in wet tangles and is ran down her face and shoulders. Her black long sleeved shirt clung to her skin and the skirt was not the most appropriete of choices but she had not cared in the least. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her chest, looking down at the names that had just been etched into the stone. She felt the urge to cry but she couldn't bring herself to...she didn't want to be weak again. She didn't want to revert back to her younger years where all she was able to do was sit down and cry, not do anything because she believed she was weak...now that she had pushed through it and had proved herself and everyone else wrong...she didn't want to go back. But standing here, in front of the grave that bared the two names that had been her life, her friends, her teammates, and her world, almost broke the strength she had gained. But she also knew she was showing weakness...her mind wandered to the the various marks that marked her body, and that were hidden under the black shirt. She knew she should stop...and knew she should be stronger than that...but sometimes knowing just is not enough. And the power to stop is outside of reach...painfully out of reach._

_"Sasuke...Naruto..." she breathed._

_Sasuke and Naruto had been her friends when everyone else was busy or already gone. They had been there for each other through thick and thin and Sasuke had actually gotten over her annoyingness and treated her like a human. That last simple, almost easy, fact had transformed her from the last bit of the child she used to be and turned her into, at last, the strong and independent woman she had never known she could be. Standing up to her mother, keeping up with the men in training, and even the ability to finally abandon her crush on Sasuke...and into looking for another. And not for lack of trying, but the men also helped in her search, but none ever seemed to pan out for her. And yet she always came back to thinking about a certain male that, for her thoughts only, she wished would look up from the stupid orange book he seemed to always be reading and look at her and finally see her. But that thought and hope had died when he began dating again; she had settled for friends. _

_-SNAP-_

_At the sound of a twig being stepped on behind her, she quickly turned, but instantly relaxed when she saw the flash of silver hair. She looked as he approached her in black jeans, black open button up shirt that revealed a white tank top underneath and the famous headband that concealed his Sharingan. She had turned back around before he had completely reached her. Standing beside her, hands stuffed in his pockets, he too looked down at the stone and she knew he just wasn't remembering the two males that had lost their life, but every single soul in his life that had been lost. Unconsciously, she had reached a hand up and brushed the streams of water that had made tracks on her, not bothering to push her hair back from her face. She knew that it didn't matter if he saw her face or not, but she knew that it was her time to take her leave, and let him have to same respect of standing in peace to think and pay respects. She turned her face, and as soon as she went to take a step his voice stopped her._

_"Sakura."_

_Turning her head back she finally looked at his face and saw the same strong man she had known for years. She couldn't read his expression very well, the mask blurred her interpretation of it, but she had a feeling that he wanted her to stay._

_"Yes, Kakashi-Sensei?"_

_"You know that you may call me Kakashi and please do. Where are you going Sakura?"_

_Her hand unconsciouslly had gone to her arm, where she could feel the ridges under the thin shirt. and had bent her head so that she was staring at the ground, hair covering her face once more. She could feel his eyes on her and she suddenly felt like a little girl again. She felt small, weak, unable to do anything. Her hand gripped the fabric of her sleeve and gripped it into a ball. She didn't really know what to say to him and she knew she would sound lame if she said she had to go change or she would catch a cold._

_"I'm letting you have the same respect anyone deserves. Im letting you remember and mourn in peace."_

_He took a small and measured step towards her._

_"Sakura...I have moments to mourn when I am alone. I did not come here for me. I came here to make sure that you are ok."_

_"I'm fine Kakashi...there is no need to worry. Unless you talked to my mother...then she'll tell you that there is every need to worry seeing as I won't listen to her anymore." she said as she took another step back._

_"Sakura...you barely come out of your apartment anymore. You don't hang out with your friends and I know you do not train with me anymore, even though I would like you to. Sakura...please know that if you are ever in need of a listening ear...I can do that for you. Please...I don't ever want you to think that you are alone."_

_Tears blurred her eyes, but Kakashi was clueless because of the rain that was still falling and was mixing with her tears. Gripping the sleeve tighter she took another step back and gasped as the back of her boot hit a protruding stone and caused her to reel backwards. Strong fingers wrapped quickly around her wrist and pulled her up and right into the face of her former teacher. She could see the concern in his one visible eye and shrank back from it. She wasn't worthy of that concern and knew that he was wrong to even offer it to her. She knew that she had to get out of there and quick._

_"Thank you Kakashi. But I really have to be going now." she went to turn away._

_"Please wait-" he stopped short of completing his sentence,._

_She saw the look of concern changed slowly into a look of bewilderment. She looked from his eyes and followed them down the length of her arm and rested on his hand. His hand, still grasping her arm, moved its fingers in a small circular motion. She knew in that instant that he knew. Pulling her arm out of his grasp she backed away, missing the stone this time , and turned around. But before she could make a move, arms encircled her and pushed her against a tree, trapping her there._

_"Let me go Kakashi."_

_"Show me Sakura, or I will look without your permission."_

_Her eyes swiftly moved over him and his arms as she tried to calculate a point of escape. Being this close to him was unnerving and she did not want him to see. See her weakness...her marks of shame and pain...marks she knew scarred her forever and would make her unwanted by any man. Scars...that had shown that she was weak...and she didn't want him to see that. She had worked to get him to take her seriously and she wasn't going to let him see this. Spotting the small spot of escape she knew she would have to move fast. Bracing her legs, she made the quick dash and slipped under his arms. His fingers barely brushed her in his attempt to catch her arm. But it wasn't meant to be as she collided right into his chest and was trapped once again. Holding a secure hold on her, he pulled one of her sleeves up and then the other, she winced as she heard the gasp that echoed from his mouth._

_"Kakashi-" But before she could finish she was crushed in an embrace that was both strong and needed._

_"Sakura", he whispered into her hair, "You shouldn't have done this. Why have you done this? You should have come to me."_

_"I didn't want to be a bother." she choked out._

_"You are never a bother. Please don't ever think that. Sakura...don't you understand? You are the only other member left from that team...the only one I have left...please don't abandon me too. Please stop...talk to me...no matter how long it is or what time. I will always be there. Just please stop the cutting."_

_Her arms moved from their positions in his hands to wrap around his neck and bury her face in his chest. He pulled her closer as the tears she had refused to shed poured out in a cascade of sobs that wracked her small frame. Because for once in a long time...she felt she had hope._

-Memory end-

And the times that she had gone to talk to him had turned into the weekly meetings that she and him shared. This was time that they were open and honest with each other in a way she could have never been with anyone else. Even as she watched him reach for the remote she saw the odd unease in his motions, as if he were hesitating and as if there was something he really did not want to talk about. She knew him well enough to see that he was looking at her in the oddest way, yet also the most saddest as well. The time was growing short before their alone time would begin and she could see the tense muscles in his fingers and could feel the hesitation and she knew as soon as that music was turned on...all would have to be out in the open. Finally the muscles gave way and his finger hit the button and her stomach jumped.

_"Defy yourself just to look inside the wreckage of your past_

_To lose all you have to do is lie_

_The policy is set and we are never turning back_

_It's time for execution; time to execute_

_Time for execution; time to execute!"_

She smiled as she recognized the 30 Seconds to Mars lyrics and wondered why the choice of this band. She reached for another pretzel and bit into it. She watched him place the remote back on the table and cringed inwardly as he brought his eyes up to meet hers. She lowered the pretzel and set it back in the bowl.

"Sakura..."

She gulped "Y-Yes?"

She watched as he took a deep breath and her stomach began turning faster than ever. She knew this couldn't be good and probably wouldn't be good. She knew she should just get out of here and avoid what he had to say, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her muscles began to ache and she could feel sweat beginning to lightly prick her skin. With her heart beating faster she watched him open his mouth.

"I don't think we should be friends anymore."

Her heart exploded and she felt her mind falling into darkness.


	3. Her Faith Was Lost

**Sorry I have not updated in ever! Things have been just really bad and time consuming. You know the drill working and sleeping and fretting over money. I will get an update to my larger work Kakashi's Love next but the idea for this popped up first. Hope you forgive me!**

**Warnings: Self harm and attempted suicide.**

**Pairing: KakashixSakura**

**Rating: M**

Her mind was numb as his words echoed in her mind, her heart breaking each time the words were repeated in the milliseconds she sat there. The music had long since became a faded pounding in her ears and the numb had spread from her brain down the length of her body right to her toes, pain slowly fading. Tears filled her eyes, blurring the man that sat in front of her and she let her head fall, hair covering her face. Looking down at her hands, pale against the dark blue of her jeans, and watched as the pale and shaking fingers curled into tight fists and a small sob slipped from her clenched lips. Just as the first tear slipped from the corner of her eye she surged to her feet, knees knocking the glass from the table and all over the floor. She turned and had begun to flee from the room when a strong warm hand encircled her arm.

"Sakura-"

Before he could finish his sentence her hand snaked out and slapped him across the face. In his shock he dropped her arm and she took that second to run. Grabbing her coat from the hook, she fumbled with the lock on the door. She could vaguely hear Kakashi trying to get around the chairs and the coffee table, which only made her fumble more. Finally she yanked the door open and ran out into the freezing air, freezing her tears in their tracks as she ran. The wind whipped around her, blowing her coat behind her, as she fought against it, fought to get away from house of the man whom had just broken her heart. Shadows danced upon the ground, snaking in and out like demons licking at her heels. Her legs had begun to burn, but she pushed herself, her throat becoming raw and painful from gasping in the cold air. Despite this she pushed herself on, desperate to get to her apartment that was not that much farther away. She could hear Kakashi yelling faintly behind her, but she paid it no mind as her feet hit her driveway. She took a moment to pause and place her hands upon her knees and painfully gasp for air and let the warm tears that had been locked away pour down her frozen cheeks.

"Sakura!"

Her head snapped up as she could hear how much closer his voice sounded. Pushing herself the last little bit, she fell into her front door and slammed it shut and latching it. Resting her cheek on the door, she listened to the wind whistle. Turning around, her back slammed into the door and she sank to the floor, sobs pouring from her blue lips. Her shaking hands pushed themselves into her hair as she sobbed into her palms. She could feel the pain seeping out of her body with each tear that fell and stained her shirt. After what had seemed like hours, she raised her head, sniffling as she wiped the remenants of tears from her numb cheeks, she looked around her home. Branches of trees danced outside the windows, like spider arms, beckoning her. Pushing herself to her feet, she stumbled to her room, just on the otherside of the living room, and fell into her bed. She struggled out of her jacket and pushed her shoes off and threw her jacket behind her. She looked up from her comforter and to the pictures on her bedside table. Sitting up, pulling off her sweater and revealing the white tank top underneath and drawing her legs under her, she picked up the shining silver frame, the one that held the picture of a younger her and Sasuke and Naruto with Kakashi in the background. All were smiling and it had been happier times. Setting the picture back down, she picked up the simple black worn frame that held a picture of Sasuke and Naruto months before they had died. Sasuke had his arm around Naruto's neck and had him pulled forward with a smile on his face. Naruto had his huge trademark grin on his face, hands resting on Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke...Naruto...why did you leave me all alone?" she whispered.

Sakura watched in detachment as a tear slipped from her eyelash and fell onto the frame. Gently placing the frame back on the stand she picked up the last picture. The picture was only months old and was in a simple glass frame that meant the world to her. It was of her and Kakashi from a few months ago. It was from one of their nights of talking and she had insisted on a picture.

-Memory-

_She was laughing and she saw his smile dim a little as his eyes followed the length of her arms. She was wearing a dark green tank top and she knew that her scars were out in the open. She knew that he was looking and she knew that he couldn't help it. Pale raised skin were the remains of the dark times she was putting behind her. The reminder every day were up and down her arms and that she had something to fight for and it was the man that was sitting across from her...his friendship. She then remembered what she had brought with her and a bright smile lit her face. Kakashi's brow furrowed as he watched pulled out a camera and she watch in amusement as the look of horror spread across Kakashi's face and laughed when his mouth dropped open._

_"Come on Kakashi!"_

_"Sakura I'm telling you that I will break that camera. Pictures of me never come out right."_

_She had brought along a camera with the intentionsof making memories that she might not remember later. She wanted to remember every single thing and that included a picture of her and Kakashi...well mainly of just him. She then spent the next half hour begging and pleading for her to let him take his picture. His refusal kept attacking her like tiny barbs until finally, against her will to hold them back, a tear slipped out as she went to put the camera back into her bag. She didn't see the look of horror that had crossed his face and jumped slightly when his warm hand stilled hers. She looked up at him in confusion as he placed his other hand on her cheek and she felt his thumb stroke away the wet trail that had been left behind. _

_"Alright Sakura."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Take the picture. I'll agree on one term."_

_Curiousity plagued her "And what would that be?"_

_"You. You in the picture with me." he said as he pulled his hand away and she almost regretted it leaving._

_She agreed after a moment of thought and took his hand when he offered it. She raised the camera as she stood next to him, angling it so they were both in the shot and that it was not too high. She gasped when his arm encircled her waist and pulled her until her back was against his chest. She smiled as her index finger pushed the button and the light flashed._

-End Memory-

She hugged the picture to her chest and new tears spilled. She had just lost the one thing that was keeping her here and she couldn't take the pain of her heart breaking even more with each passing moment. She gasped and jerked her head up as she felt her phone buzzing in her jean pocket. Slipping her hand into the pocket she pulled it out and looked at the name on the bright screen. It was Kakashi and she resisted the urge to throw the phone. Sliding the swipe bar across the screen, she put the phone to her ear.

"Sakura?! Are you there?!" his voiced boomed through the phone, wind blurring it slightly.

She remained silent.

"Sakura please! Are you there?! Im outside, please let me in."

"...Good-bye..." was all she said in a hushed whisper.

"Sakura?! What are you-"

She slowly lowered the phone from her ear and swiped the end call bar. His voice was cut off and she clenched the phone tightly until her knuckles had turned white. Looking down again at the picture, she picked it up and threw it across the room, glass shattering and clattering to the floor. Pushing herself off the bed, phone slipping from her fingers, she walked into the bathroom just across her room, letting her jeans drop as she did, her now only in black boyshort underwear and a white tank top. Flipping on the light and illuminating the white bathroom, she walked to the mirror and looked at her bedraggled appearance. Her face was white, pink splotches covering her face and she sniffed as she placed a hand to her face. Stretching her hand out she touched her reflection and let her fingers slowly slide down the mirror. Pulling it back and placing it on the handle of the drawer under the counter top, she paused. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she knew she couldn't handle being alone either. Yanking the drawer open she looked down at the razor blades that sat neatly upon a stack of her washcloths. Reaching in she plucked one from its package and sank to the floor of the bathroom.

"Sakura!" she heard Kakashi yelling from outside, him knocking insistantly on the door.

She ignored him as her fingers skimmed up and down the raised skin, feeling every texture from rough to smooth and old to young. Placing the blade at her wrist, she shivered as the cool metal touched her skin. It tingled as if welcoming an old friend. She smiled hollowly as she pushed down and raked the blade across her skin. Dark blood poured from the wound and spilled onto her legs. She had some difficulty with grasping the blade in her other hand, but managed to do the same to her other wrist. The blade slipped from her grasp and clattered with a small ping to the floor, blood splattering around it. She felt herself falling backwards and didn't notice when her back hit the floor. She watched as the blood spilled onto the white tiles and a ghost of a smile graced her lips as she shut her eyes. She blacked out just as the sounds of splintering wood could be heard as the front door was broken down.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi yelled.

**There you are my dears, the penultimate chapter of More Than Friends. Hope you enjoyed and don't worry I'm already typing out the last chapter for this story! Won't have to wait long!**


	4. His Heart Almost Broken

**I know this is short and I am sorry. And it has been forever and you have no idea how sorry I am but I hope this chapter makes up for it .**

Kakashi groaned as the the wood began to splinter and finally, after many, many attepmts, began to cave and he almost stumbled into Sakura's living room. He could feel the panic and desperation pumping through his veins as his eyes quickly scanned the dark apartment for signs of Sakura. He noticed the shadows of branches dancing across the walls and he felt an eerie silence in the home that he could not quite place. Something that wasn't right and he knew it had to be bad. Then again he was not even sure that she was here, there were so many other places she could have ran, but something in him had pulled him here and that gut feeling was sending shivers of unease up his spine.

"Please be here..." he whispered.

From the quick scan he could see nothing was really disturbed in the living room or the kitchen area. Walking through them, he gently ran his fingers over a random assortment of things, but he wanted to touch something that was hers. But more than anything...he wanted to touch her. He kept replaying what had happened and kept kicking himself for the way that he had phrased it. He knew her fragile state, her past, and he knew, though he desprately wished he didn't, what she was capable of given the right trigger. And the spear of icy fear that was peircing his heart right now was for the simple fact that he feared he may have just given her that trigger. He unconsciously raised a hand to where she had slapped him, and kept feeling the anger and sadness behind the force of it. He could still see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes and he wished she would have let him finish his sentence. He wanted to tell her how he felt, how much more he wanted them to be, but he knew now that he had not been tactful about it and all he could think of was how much he wanted to kick himself.

"Damn it!" he cursed realizzin this wasn't helping.

Forcing himself back to the situation at hand he made his way to the doorway that he assumed led to her bedroom and he was rewarded with the sight of the shadows of her clothing scattered on the floor. He made out frames on a bed side table, clothes leading to the bathroom, which the door was shut letting only a sliver of light into the room.

"Sakura?" he called but got no answer.

The light from the bathroom, through the crack of the open door, illuminated the room just a bit and he caught a sparkling on the floor. Walking over to it he saw a picture frame. Kneeling down he carefully picked it up and felt his heart drop when he saw the picture of him and Sakura. He stroked his fingers over the picture, careful of the jagged glass, heart threatening to burst. A single tear fell from his eye as he stood, hand still gripping the frame, and looked at the bathroom door. Wiping away the tear he made his way across the short distance to the bathroom door and knocked lightly, hoping for an answer. Recieving none, he placed his hand on the door and pushed. The picture slipped from his grasp and crashed against the tiles as the red became visable and he felt her name ripping past his lips as he fell to his knees and scrambled over to her still form. Cringing away from the nasty slices on her wrists.

"SAKURA!"

He felt her blood soaking through the knees of his pants as his hands cupped her pale, cold face as tears fell freely from his eyes. Pulling himself away he turned and almost ripped to drawer from its home as he searched for towels or something that he might be able to stop the bleeding with. Grabbing the wash cloths he pressed them to her wrists, her blood staining his hands. He saw the gleam of silver amongst the read and felt his heart sink even further. The red was everywhere in the white bathroom. The pain in his heart was unbearable as strangled sobs tried to rip through his throat. Pressing them even more firmly against her skin, he felt a spark of determination. Tying the cloths to her wrist he lifted a bloodied hand to her pale neck and cursed angrily. He shoved his hand into his pocker and pulled out his phone and dialed the only number he could think of, blood smearing his screen as his fingers danced across the screen. Placing the phone to his ear, he prayed as the rings echoed in his ear. Finally he heard the click of the phone being answered.

"Hello?" came Tsunade's tired voice.


	5. Her Heart Restored

**You would not believe how hard this was to write, to give it a happy ending when all I have been is depressed lately. And I am writing it now only because I finally had an idea of how I wanted it written and I didn't want it to slip away from me. Although my music for getting through this is Mariana's Trench, so thank their music for this final chapter. I decided to intermix their points of view, just to make it a little more interesting, sorry if it may be confusing.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the many groans of frustration that I went through because my laptop is an ass.**

Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes to the harsh white light that blinded her from above and tried to raise her arms to shelter her eyes, when she saw the bandages that wrapped her wrists. Shooting up, she looked around wildly, trying to understand where she was, trying to understand what was happening. The last thing she remembered was the feel of cold metal at her wrists and the blessed and welcome darkness that had come for her. The feel of her pain draining from her body and finally knowing peace.

"Fuck..." she winced as she accidentally jostled her wrist.

Looking down at the hands in her lap, she saw again the thick white bandages wrapped around her slim wrists. Running her fingers over the harsh material she felt tears spring to her eyes as she thought of the darkness that someone had ripped away from her, the pain of living that she now had to endure because of whoever couldn't let her go. She sat there and wracked her brain, trying to figure out who would have even cared enough to try and save her. She knew that it could not have possibly been her mother, that was not even an option in her mind. Sasuke and Naruto weren't alive so she knew it was not them. Tsunade had no idea of what she had been capable of and there was no way she could have found out so that eliminated her. There was only one name left on her mental list and she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to believe it.

"Kakashi..." tears sprung to her eyes as she whispered his name.

There was no possible way that it could have been him. He had made it perfectly clear that he had wanted nothing to do with her, seeing as he did not even want to be friends with her. Even as she remembered his smile, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, or even the way he said her name. Tears of pain fell from her eyes, as her fingers dug into her wrist, but she did not even care. She welcomed the pain, she welcomed the distraction from the thoughts that would not stop running through her already scattered brain. Looking down she saw the faint smear of blood on her fingertips, and the slow seep of blood through her bandages. Curling her fingers and drawing the hand to her chest, she felt her body begin to shake. She didn't want to be here anymore, but she didn't even know where she could go. All she knew was the emotions that were running wild in her heart and she could not take the pain.

"You're awake."

Her watery gaze snapped to the doorway where Tsunade was leaning against the doorjam, her blood red nails drumming against her arms. Sakura looked away, tears still falling, as she pushed herself off the doorjam and made her way toward the bed. The bed creaked as Tsuande sat upon the edge, her gaze never faltering. Sakura let her gaze fall back into her lap, tears staining her lap and bandages, trying her best to avoid Tsuande's eyes. She jumped as she felt warm fingers touch her cheek and lift her face and eventually her eyes met Tsuande's and she gasped at the worry and pain she saw in her mentor's eyes. She barely had time to think before Tsuande's arms shot out and wrapped her in a tight embrace. And before she knew it, her arms encircled Tsuande'd waist, hands fisting the back of her shirt, as the sobs she had been holding back tumbled from her lips. Tsunade just held on as the storm rode itself out, and she knew that it could take however long, but she was ready for that and she wouldn't let Sakura think she was alone anymore.

_-Flashback-_

_**Kakashi watched her from the doorway as she finished wrapping Sakura's wrists. Sakura looked so pale, that he barely even recognized her and all he could see when he looked at her was the red pooled around her. He wouldn't be able to look at her until she woke up, if she ever woke up. He shook his head feircly as he banished the thought. He needed her to wake up, though Tsunade had been his lifesaver after successfully reviving her, though he was still at a loss as to why she could not heal her wrists. He watched as she gently lay Sakura's hand beside her still form and turned on her heel, cold eyes peircing into his. She brushed by him and he followed her angry form down the hallway into her office. He closed the door behind him as she flopped into her chair and pulled out a bottle of sake and threw back a shot before slamming the glass on her desk and fixing her glare on Kakashi. He knew that she wanted an explaination and he was not sure how he was going to do that without envoking her wrath. Unfortunately he did not have long before he saw her lips move to speak.**_

_**"Just what in the hell do you mean by this Hatake?!" she all but screeched.**_

_**"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama...I should have told you when I first found out about her problem. But I followed another course of action that I thought would be better." His eyes at his feet.**_

_**"And just what was that?!"**_

_**"Every other night during the week she has been coming to me, talking to me, and it was working. She actually had a semblence of her old self. She was laughing and smiling, not even her mother could get her down."**_

_**Tsunade's brow furrowed as she fiddled with the lid to the sake "Then what happened?"**_

_**Kakashi's lips moved but he couldn't form the words that he wanted and in that moment she understood. Standing she walked around her desk and stood in front of the man, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up in surprise and she swore she could see tears struggling to form. She pulled him forward and then pushed him into one of the chairs in front of her desk. He flopped backwards and she leaned against her desk.**_

_**"You fell for her didn't you?" she whispered quietly.**_

_**He nodded.**_

_**"Kakashi...tell me what happened." she said softly, folding her arms across her chest.**_

_**"I did. I fell for her and I wanted to tell her about it. She came over for one of our nightly meetings and as soon as I saw her I was not sure how I was going to say anything about it to her. And when I did say something.." he paused, raising his forefinger and thumb to pinch the bridge of his nose.**_

_**"Tell me. What did you say?"**_

_**"I told her that I didn't think that her and I should be friends anymore." he whispered. **_

_**Sighing Tsuande drummed her fingers against her arm "Do you know why I can't heal her wrists?"**_

_**He shook his head.**_

_**"She doesn't want to be healed. You need to make her want it, or else any attempts I make to reach her will be futile. She won't hear me."**_

_**"How do I do that?" he asked. **_

_**"Just love her" Tsunade said softly.**_

_-End Flashback-_

"Sakura", she said quietly as she pulled back, "Look at me."

Wiping tears from her eyes and she heard Tsuande sigh and she knew that she had seen her wrist and she looked at her, tears still glistening.

" Do you know what happens now?"

She shook her head.

"Kakashi told me what happened."

Sakura still couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Sakura you are not alone. And I need you to know that alright? So please do not hate me when I do this."

Sakura's eyes snapped to hers, sharp as razors.

Tsuande stook from the bed and breezed out of the room without one word of explaination, leaving Sakura very confused. She did not know what was going on as she let her gaze drift back to her lap. The door that had shut behind Tsuande once again opened and she did not even look up until she heard a very masculine clearing of a throat. Her eyes snapped back up and landed on Kakashi. Pain tore itself anew through her heart and she scrambled out of the bed, almost falling, trying to get away from him. She flinched when he made to help her.

"Don't." she whispered, eyes avoiding his.

He froze in his tracks at her tone. He knew that he had hurt her, but he had no idea that it had been this bad. He stood there awkwardly as he looked at the pale form of the girl he used to know. The girl, whom he loved, that he had hurt so badly that she could not even stand to be near him. The thought that he had caused this made his heart hurt worse than it already did. All he wanted was was to fix this, but he was not sure that he could, despite Tsunade's assurance.

"Sakura...", she heard his voice and it sounded strained, "Please look at me."

She shook her head.

"Please."

She pinched her eyes shut as she felt the desperation in his voice "I can't." she finally spoke.

His heart broke a little "Why?"

Anger tore itself from her heart as her eyes ripped themselves open and her feiry gaze bore into his. She saw him stagger back and she felt the fire coursing through her veins as she surged forward.

"Don't you get it Kakashi?! You were the last thing that I had in this world! Sasuke and Naruto left me and that _**broke**_ me, and oh you have no idea what that did to me, but it was obvious that it left me devestated and it turned me into what you saw at the Memorial Stone that day in the rain. That day when you discovered my deep and dark secret! And I know that you know what it is like, but do you not get what it was like for me?! For my life to have been so perfect, to have finally gone from that weak and co-dependant little girl, to where I believed in myself? Sasuke and Naruto did that for me! And then to have them just ripped away and everything I knew to just fall apart at the seams?! It broke me!"

Tears were pouring down her cheeks in waves and there was nothing that he could do to stop it, because he knew that she would not let him touch her. All he could do was stand there and watch as Sakura broke down in front of him, but he knew that she was not done yet.

Wiping furiously at her eyes, she continued "And that day at the stone, when you found out, you know what you gave me that day? You gave me hope, hope that someone cared, that you were someone that I could hold on to. That you could be my rock. You have no idea how much you gave me that day, you have no idea what you did for me. '_You are the only other member left from that team...the only one I have left...please don't abandon me too. Please stop...talk to me...no matter how long it is or what time. I will always be there...' _remember that Kakashi?! Our meetings? Those were my lifeline Kakashi! I did not expect a relationship out of you...all I wanted was your friendship, that is all that mattered to me! You kept me sane, you kept the darkness at bay! And you took that away!" she sobbed the last word out as she sank to her knees, drained.

He stood there, his mouth agape, as he looked at her shaking form in shock. He had had no idea what he had become to her. He had no idea. Closing his mouth he took a tentative step towards her, and when she didn't flinch he took another. When he stood in front of her, he knelt down and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt her flinch under his hand, but she did not pull away and he took that as a sign to continue. He wanted to fix the pain he caused her, and he knew he was was about to take the biggest risk right now, but he needed her to know.

"I love you Sakura."

Her head snapped up and he flew backwards as her fist collided with his face. Putting a hand to the spot where she had hit him, he looked at her as she stood, anger pulsating in her eyes. He scrambled to his feet, though he made no move to move towards her. Though he did eventually see the anger fade and fear replace it...along with disbelief.

"Don't mock me Kakashi. Don't say what you do not mean, especially after this." her voice bordering on tears, not daring to let herself to fooled or even dare to believe.

"Sakura...you never let me finish my sentence that night. You never let me say what I wanted to say to you."

"And what was that?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Sakura I meant what I said when I said that I thought that we shouldn't be friends anymore.", he paused as he saw the hurt flash through her eyes but continued "I meant that I wanted to be more than friends. I love you Sakura."

Her eyes widened as she listened. She watched him as he slowly moved towards her, not daring to move. Just before he reached for her, she held up her hand, stopping him. She felt his confused gaze on her as she clamped her eyes shut, trying to make sense.

"How could you love me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely confused.

She opened her eyes and looked at him in wonder "What do you mean what do I mean?! Look at me! Look at these hideous scars! Look at how damaged I am! How could you want this?!" she bent her head, trying to fight back the tears.

She jumped when she felt his hands cup her face and lift her eyes to meet his. She felt his thumbs move gentley across her cheeks as he wiped the tears away, even as more fell. His eyes looked into hers, soft and caring, and she didn't want to blink, fearing that this wasn't real. He pulled her head forward and she felt his lips press softly to her forhead. They lingered there and then she felt his lips moving softly against her skin as he whispered.

"Don't you get it Sakura? I love everything about you. You have been through so much and you came back from it once. And I am so sorry that I hurt you. That was never my intention, not in the slightest. Sakura...over the time that we were meeting I fell for you. You are so beautiful and full of life. Your laugh lifted my day, your very presence was enough to leave me glowing for the rest of the day. Sakura there was nothing that you did that I did not love. I fell so hard and so bad that I was convinced that you could never love me back. And even if you do not, I'll accept that. But that night I didn't know how to tell you, and the way I chose was not tactful I know, but I wanted to be clear...but I never got to finish that sentence...you never let me."

He paused to pull her face back and looked into her eyes.

"When I saw you laying in that pool of blood...my heart stopped Sakura. You scared me deeply because no matter how hard I tried to stop the bleeding, it just wouldn't stop. And I got scared even more Sakura. Scared at the aspect of a day without you. A day without your smile, a day without your laugh. Just a day without you, I couldn't bear that Sakura. I can't bear a world without you. So please, even if you can't love me back after this, please don't leave me alone in this world. Please..." he pleaded.

He closed his eyes as the last words slipped from his lips. He waited for what seemed like an eternity before he felt soft and smooth fingers brush over his cheeks, over the mask, and his eyes popped open and saw her looking at him with such wonder and disbelief. He had just bared his soul to her and he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Kakashi..." she whispered.

He didn't trust himself to speak.

She tightened her grip on his mask and pulled it down to reveal his mouth. She was in shock that he could feel so much for her when at the same time she could not believe that she had not noticed it. She had been so set in not expecting anything from him that she had not even opened her mind to the face that he might want something more from her afterall. Pushing her fingers into his hair, she pulled him down and met his lips with hers. His hands that were still on her cheeks tweaked in surprise. She tasted bliss but pulled back when he did not respond. She looked at him worried, but his hands tightened on her cheeks and pulled her mouth back to his and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. Her hands tightened in his hair as she groaned into this kiss and she felt his lips smile against hers. After a few minutes, he pulled back and looked down at her reddened lips and smiled as she looked up at him with a look that could only be discribed as love.

With his lips only a breath away from hers he whispered "I love you Sakura." his lips gently grazing hers as he said it.

"I love you too Kakashi." she whispered back and then winced.

"What is it?" he asked instantly alert.

She pulled her hands from his hair and he saw the blood seeping from her bandages. Moving her so that she was sitting on the bed, he called for Tsuande. When she entered the room, she feel the changed in the atmosphere and it caused her to smile.

"Let me see Sakura."

Sakura held out her wrists as Tsuande peeled the bandages from them and Sakura drew a sharp breath when she saw the damage she had caused herself. Tsuande only smiled as she placed her hand over Sakura's wrists and emited a green glow. The wounds disappeared and Tsunade silently cheered as she wiped the remaining blood away with a cloth. And she could feel Kakashi's grin, even though she could not see it. Deciding to give them time alone to "catch up" she made her way to the door and looked back just in time to see Kakashi, with a hand on either side of Sakura on the bed, and leaning down and kissing her. And even though her lips were busy Tsuande knew she could see Sakura smiling into that kiss. Smiling to herself she exited the room, and knew that with Kakashi's help and love...everything would be alright.

**And there you are. The ending to this story even though it had a few more chapters than I anticipated. But I hope you enjoyed this, though now I have to finish my larger work "Kakashi's Love". I will get to that eventually but don't worry I will finish it just as I finished this one.**

**And on a side note: Give Mariana's Trench a listen...they are amazing. This is my own opinion.**


	6. Epilogue

**I know I said the last chapter was the last, but someone in the reviews said something about a chapter with them just being together and well this came to be. Consider it an epilogue of sorts, and please enjoy it, though I am not sure how I feel about it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and this comfy bed.**

Picking up a brush Sakura ran it through her pink locks, parting it to the right just the way she liked it. Putting the brush down, she ran her fingers through the rest of her hair, fluffing it slightly and smiled, satisfied with the results. Picking up her black eyeliner pencil she carefully ringed her eyes and finished with a quick sweep of mascara and a swipe of lip gloss. Putting away the last of her cosmetics in her small bag and placing it on the counter she sighed and looked up. She smiled at her reflection as she crossed her arms in front of herself. With her Sakura Stamp of Approval she let out a small laugh and ran back into the bedroom of her apartment and looked around. She looked around the small bedroom and picked up the remote that was on her bed and clicked it on. She laughed as she heard the beginning of "Somebody Loves You." by BETTY WHO fill her room.

_"Who's around when the days feel long_

_Who's around when you can't be strong_

_Who's around when you're losing your mind_

_Who cares that you get home safe_

_Who knows you can't be replaced_

_Who thinks that you're one of a kind"_

Laughing she dropped the remote and twirled around her room. Still dancing slightly as she reached her small closet, she sifted through the hangers and stood with her hands on her hips for a moment. Finally she settled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved red shirt. As she was trying to put her leg into the hole, she stumbled and fell onto the floor, she blinked and fell into a fit of giggles as she wiggled the rest of the way into her jeans. Standing up, fixing her hair , she pulled on her shirt and tugged the hem down over her hips. Looking back into her closet she crouched and pulled out her black boots and examined them before nodding. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she pulled them on and pulled the laces tight. Letting the laces drop she fell back onto the bed, her hair fanning out, and she stared at the ceiling, feeling more content than she had in a long time and that was all thanks to Kakashi.

"Kakashi..." she murmered and a grin broke out.

He had been essential in her recovery and he had not let her down. He made her feel beautiful and loved and cared for in a way she had not felt before. Pulling herself up she clunked over to her dresser and fingers gripping the knobs, pulled open the top drawer and lifted the pairs of socks that were nestled in. She pulled out a stack of envelopes that beared her name across the front and were held together with a rubberband. She smiled as she ran her fingers over her name. They were letters that he had written her everyday, to let her know that she mattered, that he loved her, that wouldn't let her fall. Holding them tight to her chest, she smiled and kissed them before placing them back in their spot. Closing the drawer she made her way back to the bathroom and looked once again into the mirror as she pushed up the sleeves of her shirt. Sakura gently ran the tips of her fingers over the raised skin of one of the scars on her right wrist. The slightly rough texture underneath the smooth fingertips and the memories that flooded her mind. They were till hard sometimes but she could face them now...face the memories and the pain. The scars were beginning to pale with time, and though two years had passed since that day at the hospital, it was still almost surreal that it had ever happened at all. It seemed like that life was so long ago, a past life, and Kakashi was her present and her future. She jumped as her phone vibrated against the counter. Picking it up she smiled as she saw the name. Swiping the call bar she held it to her ear.

"Hi." she smiled.

"You know...you are beautiful in that red shirt."

She whirled around, but he was nowhere in sight. She exited the bathroom and stood in the middle of her room and turned around in circles.

"Where are you?" she laughed.

She gasped when an arm encircled her waist from behind and her back met a solid chest. Twisting her neck she looked up into a smiling eye and also full of love. Pushing the screen, she ended the call and threw her phone on the bed. Spinning around she reached her hands up and yanked his mask down and pulled his face to hers. Their lips met and she tried not to smile when she heard his surprised squeak before he dropped the phone, and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"You know...I should sneak up on you more often if this is going to be my reward." he murmered into her lips between kisses.

Pulling away she gently swatted at his chest. He smiled as he raised his hand to cup her cheek, thumb passing gently over the soft skin. A soft sigh of contentment escaped her lips as she leaned into the touch and raised her own hand to cover his. Opening her eyes, she looked up at her boyfriend and she felt a swell of emotion and tears rose to her eyes. She pulled away suddenly and retreated a few steps back, gripping her arms tight.

"Hey, Hey, Hey now. What's wrong?" he asked, eye creasing in concern and when she shook her head he tried again "Sakura...please. Talk to me...that's what we do."

She sighed and lifted her head and she saw the surprise etched in his face when he saw the tears pooling in her eyes and carefully, he reached a hand out and was relieved when she didn't flinch away. He slowly came to stand in front of her, and placed both hands on her shoulders and peered down at her. Sighing , she let a small smile creep its way out.

"I know we have has this discussion before, but sometimes I wonder how someone like you came into my life, and even though it was not right away, decided to stay. Kakashi, those times...those dark, dark times, seem forever ago to me and it is all because of you."

He couldn't help the big grin that flashed across his face "So those are not sad tears?"

"Not in the slightest. Tears of the overwhelming love I feel for you."

"Well rest assured my dear that that love is returned...more so than you can ever imagine." he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I know." she smiled into his chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair and down her back and smiled when he felt her shudder of approval. He knew that they could stand here like this all day and never get tired and he absolutely loved it. He loved how far she had come and how happy she seemed to be. He was catching a glimpse of the old Sakura and he loved almost every minute of it.

"Oh! I have your letter for today." he said as he stepped back and pulled an envelope from his back pocket.

Smiling she took the parcel and stared at it for a moment, running her fingers over her name, before turning it over and pulling the flap up and out. Removing the letter and flipping it open she began to read.

"_My Dearest Sakura _( She rolled her eyes with a small chuckle)

_It has been two years, two glorious years, that you and I have been together and I want you to know that I have never been happier. You complete me in so many ways that I could simply not list them all and I want you to know that you are loved in so many ways. You make the darkest day bright, the rain turn into sunshine, and you are even able to change my foulest mood into a happy one with just one of your smiles._

_ Sakura I wish there were words to describe how happy I am with the progress you have made over the past two years. I wish you could see how far you have come through my have grown so much from that dark point in your life and you have blossomed into an elegant, gorgeous rose. So long ago I realized that I fell for you and that I fell hard. And when you finally allowed me to make you mine...I could not have been happier. A day without your smile, a day without your love, basically a day without you...is something I never want to experience and that brings me to something entirely new._

_ Sakura, I want you to know, though you probably do already, that I am yours. Completely and utterly yours. I am putty in your hands, clay to be molded, yours to boss around frequently (which you do), but that is not the point. Sakura, you made me so happy and no one will ever treat you better than me and I want a lifetime to prove it. A lifetime to give you the love and happiness and stability that you need, so please give me that chance. I want us to be each other's for the rest of our live._

_ Sakura, Will you marry me? "_

Her eyes snapped up from the letter, tears that she hadn't realized were pooling, slipped down her cheeks as her eyes locked on his. She couldn't believe it. She had been waiting for this moment for so long, that now that it was here, it took the air right out of her lungs. She had waited and waited, and had almost given up hope. She knew that Kakashi was probably not the marrying kind, but she had hoped that she was wrong. She was struggling to breathe as so many thoughts raced through her head. She tried to push her answer from her lips, but that was proving rather difficult. Her eyes followed his hand as it reached into his pocket and slipped back out, a simple ring nestled in his palm, the diamond catching the light and sparkling brilliantly. Her eyes were drawn to it, and she felt herself sink to her knees, never taking her eyes off of the ring. Kakashi knelt down in front of her, concern in his eyes, but took her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"Sakura...will you? I know that it probably won't be easy, I mean I know that I get distracted and that I read that book all the time. And with my track record with attendence, I know I will probably miss events or forget important dates, but-"

Not being able to take listening to him anymore, she launched herself into his arms, almost knocking him over and slammed her lips into his. His cries of surprise muffled by the kiss, there was little he could do but kiss back. Finally pulling away, Sakura trailed her lips up to his ear.

"Yes." She whispered.

She felt his hands grip her shoulders and pull her back until he was staring her in the eyes "Yes?"

"Yes." she smiled.

She suddenly found herself pinned beneath him, back against the floor, with a positively beaming Kakashi grinning foolishly down at her. Raising her left hand, she grinned as he slipped the ring on her finger. Holding it up, she wiggled her fingers, before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling his lips back to hers. He chuckled into the kiss and before they both knew it the were laughing hard enough to leave them gasping for more air than they could take in. Kakashi was the first to regain composure and looked on lovingly at his fiancee. He waited until she had regained regular breathing before resting a hand on her cheek and softly caressing it. She leaned into the touch, craving it. She had never known that she could be this happy and he had gone and made it possible. She reached out and placed her left hand, ring sparkling, and placed it over his heart. She felt the steady heartbeat beneath his shirt, beneath the skin. She took his other hand and placed it over her heart, so that he could feel the same thing she felt.

"Kakashi, you have made me so happy. I want you to feel the heart that is beating in my chest, and I want you to know that it beats for you. Just as I know yours beats for me."

She smiled as he pulled her into a kiss that was so sweet and so tender that she felt her heart ache. Her mind was reeling when he finally pulled back and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Always Sakura."

**Well there it is...an epilogue. I know that I did not have to write it, but honestly it would not stop bugging me until I did, damn inspiration. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed.**


End file.
